


Just A Friend

by blackrider11



Series: Just A Universe [3]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Cade if you Squint, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrider11/pseuds/blackrider11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Cat and Jade meet in the "Just A" Universe. "They had gotten bored with their games and had decided it had been too long since they played "kick the kitty" or a variation thereof. She didn't like that game."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cat ran as fast as her small legs could carry her, she was running from the other kids in her class. They had gotten bored with their games and had decided it had been too long since they played "kick the kitty" or a variation thereof. She didn't like that game, it wasn't fun and it often hurt. She turned the corner and ran smack into a dead end. Cat turned around to backtrack but not fast enough as a tennis ball hit her right in the stomach knocking her backward and caused her lungs to forcibly discharge air.

"Hey, let's play how long the kitty can dodge the ball." They laughed and Cat could make out bigger balls being held, ready to throw. Cat look desperately around for an exit...there was none.

"I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed," she chanted wishing to be somewhere else. She felt the ball hit her in her leg, she winced. Another one hit, this time it was her head. Out of self-preservation she curled up trying to cover her head as much as possible.

"Aw, looks like little kitty doesn't want to play." A mocking voice said, Cat could never tell who said what, they all sounded the same to her.

"Come on I want a turn. Twenty points if I hit her head."

Cat braced herself as she heard the sound of a ball being thrown. She heard the ball as it struck flesh, but she didn't feel it connect.

"Leave her alone," a voice she didn't recognize growled lowly.

"And if we don't?" The voice that was defending her didn't say a word, but a whooshing sound and a cry of pain was all Cat heard.

"I think I've made my point, now leave." Cat heard the kids leave, their footsteps fading into the distance. "You can get up now, they won't come back." Cat looked up and recognized the girl who had just moved to the town a couple of months ago. Fearful brown met unreadable green and the girl looked her over once. "You'll be fine," she said and began to walk away.

"Wait," called Cat getting to her feet, her leg still burned slightly from where she had been hit, but she ignored it to follow after the girl. "Do you want to be friends?"

"I don't know how to be friends." The girl said scowling.

"It starts like this," Cat said smiling. "My name is Cat."

"Jade," the girl said slowly.

"Do you want to be friends?" Silence. "This is where you say yes." Cat told her.

"Fine."

It wasn't a yes, but it was something.


End file.
